


do fish dream of sleeping foxes?

by the_yallfather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Sally the salmon's a human w a curse, Short One Shot, Wilbur Soot-centric, fundy got her curse but hes just always fox, hes sad, really short, she become fish when water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_yallfather/pseuds/the_yallfather
Summary: There’s a crunch behind him. He turns, startled, only to come face to face with a memory.orghostbur thinks too much
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 59





	do fish dream of sleeping foxes?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but!! i think abt them a lot so i word vomited this and was informed i should post it :) enjoy

_**Things I Remember** _

_Sally the Salmon_

Wilbur’s head hurt. Which in itself was strange considering he hasn’t felt any physical sensation since he died. Maybe he was imagining the pain. He doesn’t know, but it feels real. It feels something, at least. 

New L’Manberg is quiet tonight. Tubbo’s somewhere, stressing over presidential duties. Wilbur hopes he’ll be okay. Everyone else is inside, avoiding the cold winds by their hearths. Tommy’s gone, exiled to faraway lands. Wilbur would normally be with him, but something led him here, and he feels the need to find the cause.

Wilbur sees Fundy walk outside for a moment, before shivering aggressively and turning back around to head inside. His mind wanders to his wayward son–although, maybe he was the wayward father. He thinks about Fundy, and Eret, and Phil, and the adoption, and how his son doesn’t want him anymore. Wilbur thinks about Sally, and oh Sally. He misses her so much. The memory of her embrace sits comfortably amongst the few he still has. Alongside that, he remembers when she left for six months, only to return with a swaddled ball of fluff.

“My curse- it passed down to him. I’m so sorry, Wil. I didn’t know this would happen, but I can’t stay. Please take him, and treat him well. He’s your son, cursed or not.” She had said, pushing the bundle into his arms gently, kissing him. Disappearing into the night, Wilbur hasn’t seen Sally since. 

When she had left, Wilbur was beside himself with grief. He could barely take care of himself, let alone his newborn son. He had contemplated giving him up, with no clue how to take care of a baby, and a cursed fox one at that. However, when Fundy had started bawling at the top of his lungs, something cinched Wilbur’s heart. Wilbur vowed to see his child grow to be the best fox man there ever would be. Although, he may be the first. 

Thoughts turning back to his information of recent events, Wilbur wondered what he had possibly done or thought when alive to treat his child so horribly. The last thing he remembers feeling about Fundy, before his memories turn to static, was pure adoration for the child. Where did he go wrong? 

There’s a crunch behind him. He turns, startled, only to come face to face with a memory. She’s staring at him, stunned. 

“Wil- oh god, my love.. What happened to you?”

He breaks.


End file.
